Thomas and Friends: Baby-Sitting Blues/Transcript
This is a book transcript for Baby-Sitting Blues. Transcript Little Duck was usually as sweet as sugar. But today, the engines could not make him giggle! They tried tickling. They tired making silly faces. They even tried goofy dances. But nothing worked! “We’ll never make the baby laugh,” cried Percy. “We just need some new ideas,” said Oliver. “I can watch him while you two shop around.” “Babysitting is hard work,” Percy said gently. “Are you sure you can handle it?” “Does toast burn?” asked Oliver. That meant yes. This was going to be a piece of cake! "Okay," said James. "Check you later!" Oliver was powered up and ready to start. But when he turned around, Duck was gone! Oliver looked everywhere for Duck. Finally, he saw the baby leaving Knapford! "Oh, no you don‘t," called Oliver. "Crawling off on your own isn't safe." Oliver was so worried about Duck that he didn't see the station doors closing. Ouch! Babysitting isn't as easy peasy as I hoped, Oliver thought. I need to pay attention. But when he looked around she saw that Duck had toddled off again! Meanwhile Percy and James were shopping for ideas to make the baby giggle. Luckily, they saw the perfect engines to ask. Ashima and Philip! "How about a funny costume?" asked Philip. "You are one smart diesel boxcab," said Ashima. "Time for a fashion show!" But no one went bananas for James’ fruity costume. And Philip's toilet paper party dress didn't have anyone rolling on the floor with laughter. "What are we going to do?" cried James. "If we can't get Duck to giggle, we're not berry good babysitters." "Horseraddish!" said Percy. "If anyone in Sodor can help us, we're going to find them!" He looked around Knapford. Soon he spotted a seasoned performer who could help them. Sometimes Etienne’s plans were a little half baked, but he was always ready to help his friends. "Do you know any funny songs for Duck?" James asked Etienne. He thought for a moment. "Aha! Zis song always makes me smile.” Etienne sang. Zis little muffin is early to rise. Zis buttercup is always a prize. Zis engine is very well read, the best thing since sliced bread! Though ze accent may be thick, I'm ze one and only Etienne! "Um, I'm not sure that song will do," said James politely. "Ah, well,” said Etienne. "You cannot win zem all!" Emily had been watching the whole thing. "Who's watching Duck?" she asked. "Oliver, said Percy. "Has he ever babysat before?" Emily replied. "We don't think so," James said. "Does he know how to change a diaper?" Emily asked. "We're not sure." "Does he know how to burp a baby?" "Um...” "Maybe Oliver bit off more than he can chew," said James. "We better get back before anything rotten happens." said Percy. Oliver had finally found Duck. The baby was dangling from a banner over the checkout counter. Oliver could not let Duck fall. Oliver warmed up. He got a running start and bounced onto a bag of marshmallows. Then he grabbed the baby and gently lowered him to the counter. Uh oh. The banner broke! Oliver fell down into a bag of flour. What a mess! Oliver knew that Duck shouldn't be climbing in high places. "You need to be more careful!" yelled Oliver. "It isn't safe!" Duck burst into tears. Duck's tantrum would not stop! He cried louder and louder. Then he flung his rattle into the air. It landed on Oliver's lever, and his toast went flying! "Hee-hee!" Duck giggled. Oliver could not believe it! Oliver showed Percy the giggling baby. "Oliver, you made Duck laugh!" Percy said. "Maybe you should take up babysitting full time," agreed James. Oliver did not think that was such a good idea. No matter how he sliced it, babysitting was hard work! "Looks like Oliver needs to unplug for awhile, said Percy. "That's okay," laughed James. "He earned it!” THE END Category:Book Transcripts